Atrapados
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Una nevada que deja a Sherlock y John atrapados en una cabaña en medio de la nada. John desesperado por regresar a Londres para proponerle matrimonio a Mary, sentimientos ocultos, e insinuaciones torpes por parte de Sherlock. ¿En qué puede terminar?


**Bueno, un fic que surgió de la vagancia, así que corre el peligro de ser malo, pero léanlo si gustan. Si lo odian, aman o tienen alguna opinión dejen REVIEWS**

 **Atrapados**

Tomar ese caso había sido una mala decisión, pensó Sherlock con sus manos unidas en su "posición de pensar" mientras veía fijamente las llamas de la chimenea.

Ciertamente fue un caso interesante. Un aparente suicidio de una mujer de mediana edad, que en realidad había sido un intento de robo con consecuencias desastrosas, efectuado por su propio hijo. Pero ni un caso de pistas encubiertas, con la escena del crimen estropeada gracias a los ineptos policías, lo valía si el precio era ver a John furioso.

El detective dedicó una furtiva mirada al médico, quién paseaba furioso por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado. Era un bonito lugar, ciertamente. Una cabaña de techos inclinados, paredes de piedra rustica, suelos de madera, con la chimenea siempre encendida. Las ventanas miraban hacia un acantilado desde el cual se podía admirar millas y millas de bosques cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve.

Pero hubiera sido mejor de no ser porque la nevada los había atrapado allí ya dos días después del caso, no podían salir, las pocas provisiones que habían traído estaban agotándose y la leña escaseaba.

La idea era resolver el caso, pasar la noche en esa cabaña y regresar al día siguiente. De no ser porque durante esa madrugada había azotado la peor tormenta de nieve registrada en esos parajes.

Sherlock se removió en el sofá.

-¿Cómo podía saber que caería una tormenta?- expresó en tono inexpresivo.

John detuvo su frenético caminar, examinó a Sherlock con la mirada y tras torcer una mueca de resignación, suspiró. Para ser un sociópata, y esas palabras su forma de disculparse no estaba mal.

-No te culpo a ti, solo que planeaba estar en Londres esta noche- argumentó John, calmando sus ansias y sentándose al pie de la cama que descansaba junto a la chimenea.

Al colocar sus manos sobre la áspera manta, el médico militar recordó ese pequeño detalle. Durante la noche, ya sin leña, tendría alguien de los dos ocupar esa angosta cama, mientras el otro se la apañaba para poder entrar en calor. Incluso con las brasas ardientes restantes el frío caló en sus huesos.

John tuvo la idea de compartir cama, e instantáneamente se halló a si mismo sonriendo de medio lado. Sus mejillas de pronto ardían, y el corazón golpeaba violento contra su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza. Era ridículo si se imaginaba quizá que Sherlock, durmiendo a su lado, podría emocionarse por el calor humano, abrazarlo, enredar sus piernas, rozar suavemente su espalda y quizá…

-¿Tenías algún compromiso?- inquirió le pronto el detective, arrancando al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

John lo observó antes de responder. Pues, acomodado con su elegancia felina en ese sofá empolvado, frente a la chimenea. Con las luces rojizas del fuego tiñendo su rostro de alabastro y volviendo más rojos esos labios carnosos, Sherlock se veía irreal. Si no hubiera ocurrido lo de Moriarty y el falso suicidio, pensó John, ellos jamás hubieran estado apartados tanto tiempo y tal vez en algún punto de esos dos años de vacío habrían dado el siguiente paso.

-Iré a ver a Mary- concluyó, Sherlock no dio señal de molestarse o alegrarse, solo asintió fríamente.

Dando un bufido de exasperación mientras tironeaba de sus cabellos cortos John cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón. Sherlock interpretó esto como una expresión de ira por parte del soldado al no poder ver a su prometida esa noche. Cuando en realidad John estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello al no saber cómo había terminado enamorado de ese hombre tan…irreal, si éste no le demostraba ni el más mínimo acto de atracción.

Habían pasado las dos noches anteriores con Sherlock durmiendo junto a la chimenea y John en la cama. Y éste tiempo a solas, dando vueltas por la habitación, había hecho que el militar se diera cuenta de pequeños detalles del detective. Por ejemplo la forma en que sonreía, la cual era muy diferente a sus falsas sonrisas; o la manera en que apretaba sus labios como si pensara cuando en realidad estaba aburrido.

Hubieron tantas oportunidades tentadoras para John de dejar salir a flote los sentimientos. La vez que Sherlock salió de la ducha continua, desnudo, clamando haber traído cierta camisa que no encontraba que luego recordó haberla olvidado. O el repentino, "tengo frío" que dijo en plena madrugada, tan insinuante con su voz profunda, pero que al final disolvió la tensión tomando una manta sobrante de la cama.

-Le propondré matrimonio- las palabras brotaron de los labios de John involuntariamente.

El médico militar tenía cubierto el rostro con ambas manos al decirlo. Por lo cual no pudo darse cuenta del respingo que pegó Sherlock, la palidez que pobló su rostro, y el repentino temblor de sus labios.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos- expresó Sherlock, falsamente, frotando sus manos y poniéndose de pie.

Antes de que John pudiera dirigirle una mirada, había ingresado en el baño so pretexto de tener las extremidades congeladas.

John dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Esperaba otra reacción de Sherlock, se dijo. Cuando del otro lado de la puerta, mientras el agua corría en la ducha, Sherlock permanecía con el rostro frente a un espejo de bordes labrados. Se miraba a través del vapor, inexpresivo. Sentía como por dentro lo consumía el desasosiego, y si bien no lo expresaba, una diminuta lágrima surcó su pálida mejilla afilada. La secó, y se duchó como si nada, no podía permitirse sentir.

Esas dos noches para Sherlock habían resultado ser las más difíciles. Desde que salieron de Londres ya había notado las señales de que John propondría matrimonio a Mary. Durante el caso se resignó a perderlo; después de todo jamás había esperado ser correspondido por el médico. Era tan "no gay". Pero (y si bien Sherlock se negaba a creer en el destino) esa tormenta resultó demasiado coincidencia.

Estando encerrados Sherlock decidió dar señales de sus sentimientos por John. No era nada diestro en expresar lo que sentía por alguien. Jamás había sentido nada por nadie. Así que lo hizo de las maneras más torpes que se le pudieron haber ocurrido. Primero, a pesar de que moría de frío, decidió salir desnudo a buscar cierta camisa, consiente de no haber traído, captando la desconcertada mirada de John. La segunda noche, al no conseguir resultado en su primer intento, optó por algo más romántico como decir "tengo frío". Al parecer John quedó de piedra, así que para evitarle las molestias (esperaba que lo invitara a la cama) prefirió tomar una manta y cubrirse.

Fuera la noche abrazaba con sus alas negras el horizonte. Las llamas moribundas de la chimenea eran la única luz restante. Esa sería su tercera noche, pensó Sherlock, mientras el agua caliente corría sobre su cuerpo delgado: su última oportunidad.

Pero no tenía idea de cómo proceder. Para él todo era sistemático y lógico. Mas en el amor no habían lógicas.

Secó el agua de su cuerpo, y encendió la luz del baño, las penumbras eran insoportables en ese momento de nervios. Quería salir a la habitación, decirle a John lo que sentía y esperar que se arrojara a sus brazos o lo repudiara. No era tan sencillo.

Se cubrió con sus pijamas más gruesas, y tiritando salió en busca de su abrigo. Hacía falta con ese clima. Sus cabellos rizados y oscuros goteaban cuando ingresó en la habitación en penumbras. Tardó en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad comprendiendo que las brasas de la chimenea habían muerto.

Dio un par de pasos, a tientas, John debía estar en la cama. Pero antes de avanzar al sofá donde estaba su abrigo tropezó con una tabla sobresalida del suelo, y arrojó un improperio al caer de bruces sobre algo filoso.

Un clavo de metal había perforado su mano derecha. El calor de la sangre saliendo de la herida no se hizo esperar.

-¿Sherlock?- inquirió John en tono somnoliento.

El detective se puso de pie, emitiendo un quejido involuntario. La luz deslumbrante de una pequeña lámpara al costado de la cama lo cegó brevemente. John se había despertado.

-¡¿Sherlock que demonios?!- exclamó al ver la mano del detective ensangrentada.

El pelinegro limitó su respuesta a una mueca de molestia. Especialmente cuando vio que John correteaba descalzo a su maleta, tomaba una venda y un poco de gasas con alcohol, para después halarlo del brazo en dirección al sofá.

-Es solo un rasguño- protestó el detective.

-¿Esto te parece un rasguño?- lo regañó John haciendo mirase la marca profunda en su palma. La sangre no había parado de salir.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, y esperó a que John terminara de curar su herida. Varias veces el doctor, mientras limpiaba la sangre, respiró sobre la mano de Sherlock. Su aliento tibio hizo estremecer al detective.

Terminó de curarlo, y no dijo nada, solo levantó su mirada hacia el pelinegro. Entonces ambas miradas se trabaron. Era un amor sin necesidad de muchas palabras.

-No te dejaré dormir en el suelo esta noche. No hay leña- declaró el doctor y Sherlock no protestó.

Olvidando su abrigo Sherlock se acomodó en el filo de la cama. John buscó espacio para él mismo, acomodándose de costado. Las mantas los cubrían, y el frío aumentó. Sherlock había cerrado los ojos fingiendo estar dormido, pero deducía lo que le ocurría a John.

Al curar la herida había notado la dilatación de sus pupilas, el rojo en su rostro y el pulso acelerado delatándose en el cuello.

El rubio a su lado, solo lo observaba, pensándolo dormido. La noche fue calmada y apacible durante la primera media hora. Hasta que sacando provecho de su "sueño" Sherlock pegó la espalda al cuerpo de John. Sintió como éste temblaba, pero no se iba.

Sherlock hizo un sonido semejante a un gemido, e "involuntariamente" movió las caderas contra la pelvis de John. Casi podía jurar que el rubio había contenido el deseo de responder. Nervioso, Sherlock continuó. Esta vez fingió acomodarse, y sintió la mano de John posarse en su cadera.

-Sherl.- gimió el rubio, descaradamente.

Sherlock volvió a repetir el movimiento con mayor ímpetu. Bajo los pantalones de John había crecido una palpitante erección que golpeó el trasero de Sherlock haciéndolo gemir a la par de rubio.

-¡¿Sherlock?!- ese gemido fue el delator de que estaba despierto, y éste hecho escandalizó a John.

El médico intentó apartarse. Pero Sherlock asió la mano del rubio en su cadera, y empezó a mecer su trasero sobre la erección. John cerró los ojos, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir. Sin embargo en un parpadeo tenía ambas manos en las caderas del detective y embestía con fuerza ese firme trasero.

-¡Ah, John!- gimió Sherlock al sentir la mano del militar ingresar en su pantalón de pijama, acariciando la erección semi dura que abultaba la tela.

Como reflejo el detective tomó su propio pantalón por la parte de atrás y lo bajó de un tirón. Antes de que John pudiera decir algo hizo lo mismo con la pijama del rubio. Empezó a frotarse contra la erección de John, atrapándola con sus dos glúteos mientras la mano del médico acariciaba su hombría.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Oh, Dios!- jadeaba el bloger apretando la punta del miembro del detective.

Sherlock se sacudió en los brazos de John, y éste supo estaba por correrse. Apretó la base del duro miembro entre sus manos, evitándolo. El pelinegro hizo un sonido de queja. Pero al poco rato John había tirado de su brazo, haciendo quedase sobre las almohadas mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sherlock, ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?- inquirió abriendo las piernas de Sherlock delicadamente con sus rodillas.

-¿No es obvio?- el pelinegro, aturdido, levantó una ceja. John rió divertido.-Teniendo sexo…

-Cierra la boca- exigió el rubio atrapando sus labios en un beso fogoso, acariciando esa piel impoluta, y besando el cuello del detective consultor quién contrario a la lógica envolvió las caderas del rubio con ambas piernas.

-Espera, John…John- lo detuvo Sherlock mientras éste devoraba su cuello con besos, acariciaba sus pezones duros y acariciaba la entrada del detective con la punta de su miembro duro.

-¿Estas bien?- John sujetó las dos piernas de Sherlock dirigiéndolas hasta su cintura, pero al mismo tiempo escrutó la expresión del detective. -¿Qué ocurre? Sherlock, ¿qué tienes?- casi pudo escuchar su corazón caer a pedazos cuando divisó dos lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de Holmes

-¿Y Mary? Te casarás con ella, no puedo hacerle esto. No puedo, arruinaré tu vida…- empezó Sherlock tratando de zafar sus piernas del cuerpo de John para marcharse.

John tomó con fuerza sus brazos, sosteniéndolos a los costados del rostro de Sherlock. Esta agitó la cabeza exigiendo le soltara.

-Arruinaste mi vida cuando saltaste de esa azotea- declaró el rubio besando sus lágrimas. –Arruinaste mi vida cuando dijiste "casado con mi trabajo".-

-Pero Mary….

-¡Al diablo Mary!- exclamó John atrapando los labios de Sherlock en un beso profundo donde sus lenguas encontraron una danza perfecta mientras el miembro del médico ingresaba en al estreches de Sherlock.

Sherlock gimió adolorido, al principio. Pero las manos de John lo acariciaron en puntos que ni siquiera él sabía era sensible. Las embestidas empezaron golpeando directo en su próstata al tiempo que los labios de John besaban lugares muy sensibles. Sherlock se retorcía de placer al sentir la mano de John trabajar en su erección, el miembro del doctor entrando y saliendo de él, y esas manos dibujando surcos en su piel.

-¡Ah!-.

Y John también gemía, pues Sherlock era tan receptivo a sus caricias y era delicioso verlo retorcerse. Casi tan delicioso como saber que era esa su primera vez por la manera inexperta con que lo abrazaba aferrándose a él, moviendo las caderas tan disparejamente, diciendo incoherencias, siendo tan estrecho que provocaba un intenso placer indescriptible.

Una vez ambos alcanzaron un orgasmo electrizante, permanecieron enredados en la cama. John rodeó a Sherlock con sus brazos, y éste tembló.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el rubio en un bostezo.

-¿Qué seremos cuando regresemos a Londres?- inquirió asustado.

-¿Amantes, novios, pareja?- respondió John acariciando ese engreído rostro. Sherlock sonrió buscando más contacto.-Te amo

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó de pronto. John frunció el ceño-¿Desde cuándo me amas?-

-No lo sé. Pero cuando te conocí, y vimos el apartamento juntos, después regresé a mi viejo departamento y supe que ya no era el mismo- declaró paseando vagamente sus mano por esos rebeldes rizos. -¿Y tú?

-La señora Hudson subió llevándome té, pude haberle pedido el celular a ella.- confesó ante la mirada consternada de John. –El día que te mandé ese mensaje de que te necesitaba urgentemente fue porque, por alguna razón, si no te tenía cerca era incapaz de concentrarme-

-Idiota. Me hiciste cruzar todo Londres-.

-Solo fueron dos horas- protestó Sherlock haciendo un puchero. John guardó silencio, observándolo.

-Te amo -.

-También te amo-.


End file.
